Z-2
This Zygarde, called 'Z-2, '''is a / -type Pokémon that appeared in ''Mega Evolution Special IV and in Pokémon the Series: XYZ, along with Squishy. Biography Z-2 first appeared in its Cell forms and it was seen resting in the Lysandre Labs, but was fully aware that Squishy escaped with the help from Chespie. Since then, it remained in contact with Squishy and told it to stay as far away from human beings as possible, since it believed that humans would ultimately disrupt the order it maintained through its life and are considered a threat to Kalos.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special IV It appeared again when Mable and some Team Flare Grunts tried to capture it in the Terminus Cave. However, Z-2 was in its 50% form and managed to drive them out with Land's Wrath, injuring them.XY094: From A to Z! It appeared again when Squishy asked Z-2 if it was safe from Team Flare's whereabouts.XY102: Meeting at Terminus Cave! It still remained in contact with Squishy until Jessie, James, and Meowth attacked it and tried to capture it for themselves. Unfortunately, Mable, Aliana, and several Team Flare Grunts arrived and battled Team Rocket. During the battle, Z-2 turned into its 10% form and fought back by using several moves. Then it turned into its 50% form in a last ditch effort to fight back. However, as it seemed to be prevailing, Alain and his Charizard appeared and were able to defeat Z-2 due to its prior fight with Team Flare weakening it. This gave Team Flare the perfect opportunity to capture Z-2 and deliver it to Lysandre and Xerosic. However, unknown to both of them, Squishy was still with Ash Ketchum and his friends and was able to sense a disturbance with its link with Z-2.XY107: An Explosive Operation! Later on, Xerosic was performing an experiment on Z-2 and commented on how powerful it actually was.XY111: Unlocking Some Respect! Z-2 was later seen in Olympia's vision while she is explaining the crisis to Diantha.XY118: Championing a Research Battle! Z-2 was later used by Team Flare to increase the power of mutated roots to terrorize a local village in order to carry out their plans. However, this causes Z-2 to drain most of its energy from its body and becomes weaker, much to Lysandre's amusement.XY119: A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! Z-2 was later informed by Squishy about Ash and Greninja's bond.XY121: Seeing the Forest for the Trees! During the events Lumiose Conference, Z-2 was moved to Lumiose City so that Team Flare can carry out the final operation of their plans.XY129: Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!As the conference began its closing ceremony, Team Flare, with the power of the Mega Evolution energy, took control of Z-2 and began attacking the city as it started to sprout mysterious roots that caused a great amount of damage.XY131: Down to the Fiery Finish!Z-2 continued its rampage and was confronted by Squishy. Squishy asked Z-2 why it was attacking the city, but due to Team Flare's influence, Z-2 didn't respond. With no other choice, Squishy changed into its 50% form and challenged Z-2 to a battle.XY132: A Towering Takeover!But despite Squishy's best efforts, Team Flare used the Mega Evolution energy to take control of Squishy and commanded it to help Z-2 continue the assault.XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! Z-2 continued its assault on the city until the Mega Evolution Energy machine was destroyed by Clemont and Clembot. As a result, Z-2 was set free and returned to its Core Form.XY134: The Right Hero for the Right Job! When Z-2 regained consciousness and first saw Bonnie, it showed great distrust towards her due to how Team Flare treated it. Squishy tried to explain that humans and Pokémon are worthy to be trusted, but to no avail. However, Z-2 reluctantly went with Bonnie as she and the others are chasing after the Giant Rock, which mutated into a form of a Zygarde in 50% form after absorbing Chespie.XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses!When Squishy and Z-2 were watching Ash, his friends, the Kalos gym leaders, Malva, Alain, Diantha, Meyer, and Steven Stone working together with their Pokémon to save Chespie and stop Lysandre from making the Giant Rock Zygarde reach Anistar City's Sundial in a last ditch effort to destroy the world, it remained skeptical about whether humans are to be trusted. However, after a brief conversation with Squishy and upon seeing that everyone's heroic efforts were to no avail, Z-2 finally understands that humans are meant to be protectors of order, not disruptors of it. Squishy and Z-2 summoned every Zygarde Cell in the world and formed themselves into Complete Zygarde Form. With some help from Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Greninja, and Alain's Charizard who destroyed Lysandre's remote, Squishy and Z-2 destroyed the Giant Rock Zygarde and Lysandre was killed in the process. After that, Squishy and Z-2 restored Lumiose City to normal, bid a tearful farewell to everyone, and faded away into the sky.XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! Z-2 was seen in a flashback while Bonnie is helping her friends plan a party for Alain.XY137: Battling with a Clean Slate! After fully recuperating in the sun for a while, Squishy and Z-2 returned to Earth where they can live peacefully. But upon their arrival, they discovered that the remaining negative energy from the Team Flare crisis is spreading out within the Kalos region in forms of roots. They struggle to find the location of the negative energy, but it proved to be a difficult task for them to accomplish. However, when Squishy saw how Greninja was able to locate the negative energy when he destroyed the plant, Squishy realized that Greninja would be the one to guide them to the source. When Xerosic was defeated and arrested by Officer Jenny, Squishy took Greninja to Z-2 and they asked him to help protect Kalos from the negative energy. Greninja bid Ash and his friends a tearful farewell and accepted their request. Before they left, Squishy promised Ash they will take care of Greninja and will see Bonnie again when their mission is over. After that, Greninja, Squishy and Z-2 waved good-bye to Ash and his friends and walked away into the forest.XY139: Facing the Needs of the Many! Z-2 was later seen with Squishy watching Greninja destroy a root during their mission in protecting Kalos.XY140: Till We Compete Again! Known moves Using Extreme Speed Z-2 10 Percent Forme Dragon Pulse.png Using Dragon Pulse Z-2 10 Percent Forme Land's Wrath.png Using Land's Wrath |stage2 =50% Form |img2 = Z-2 50 Percent Forme Land's Wrath.png Using Land's Wrath Z-2 Dragon Pulse.png Using Dragon Pulse Z-2 50 Percent Extreme Speed.png Using Extreme Speed |stage3=Complete Form |img3 = Squishy Z-2 Complete Forme Dragon Pulse.png Using Dragon Pulse Squishy Z-2 Complete Forme Extreme Speed.png Using Extreme Speed Squishy Z-2 Complete Forme Core Enforcer.png Using Core Enforcer | Land's Wrath; ground; XY094: From A to Z! Dragon Pulse; dragon; XY107: An Explosive Operation! Extreme Speed; normal; XY107: An Explosive Operation! Core Enforcer; dragon; XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! }} Voice actors *Yūki Kaji (Japanese) *Billy Bob Thompson (English) both Zygarde core and 10% forms Gallery In its Cell Formes Z-2 10 Percent Forme.png In its 10% Forme Z-2 50 Percent Forme anime.png In its 50% Forme XY132.png Being controlled by Team Flare Squishy Z-2 Complete Forme.png In its Complete Forme with Squishy Greninja, Squishy and Z2 in XY140.png With Greninja and Squishy }} References Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon Category:Ground-type anime Pokémon Category:Legendary anime Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon Category:"Pokémon that can Talk"